Paraguayball
Biography Paraguay started out as a free 7ball , then Spainball adopted him, however he never was given any attention by his adoptive mother. It has no sea since he broke away from Spainball birth. But he manages to get out to sea. In 1810 Argentinaball's rebeled against Spainball and tried to liberate Paraguayball, however she lost and retreated, but Paraguay got independence by himself. By 1860 Paraguay was of stronk, he could into railroads and steam ship, but then his brother Uruguayball was of raped from the inside, so he declared war on the evil alter ego of his brother, but Brazilball didn't like this so he declared war on Paraguay, Argentinaball meanwhile let Brazilball's troops pass through his territory, so Paraguayball invaded Argentina, however Brazilball and Argentinaball, along with Uruguayball plotted an evil plan and raped Paraguayball, and anclushed most of his clay. Paraguay had of lost many land and people. Almost 70 percent of his male. He lost many clay. His economy was shit bad. He had no friends and was left alone to die. The 20th Century of comings along. The Gran Chaco came in. The unresolved border conflict with Bolivia over Chaco region was finally of erupted in the 1930s in the Chaco War. After into many losses Paraguay defeated Bolivia and established its soverginity over most disputed Chaco region. Even though this had o happenings, they are still of having good relationships. There were many civil war and revolution going on in Paraguay after that. In the 1980s, Paraguay was in a battlefield. Coups, revolutions were everywhere. The US helped to stop these coups. After some more years, Paraguay was a good, peaceful country. Today, Paraguay is slow in technology. His army still has Shermans and M3 Stuarts. His airfare even has propeller planes which are real sad. Even though, he is of improving economy, healthcare and other stuff. He is of makings good relationships with other countries like Uruguayball, that once were enemies with. Personalities Paraguay barely even had emotions. He would either be serious, sad or funny. Paraguay makes jokes that can offend other countries sometimes USA even laughs to it. He was into very serious in the Paraguayan War. He made very good plans and had to fight on three fronts, which divided the military to 3 groups with 50k men each. He was very sad after the war and in the 20th century, where, as we said that there were many coups and revolutions. Funny - as we said, he makes many offensive jokes sometimes but can into funny too. Happy - was of manu happy after USA gave old-ass tanks and planes. Serious - BOOM BAM BOOM BAM BRAZIL ON RIGHT SEND HELP SOUTH URUGUAY BOM COMMANDER AHHHHHHHHHHHH Sad - Uhh, do I have to say this? I mean he was of many sad in the 19s... OK OK! Many coups and revolutions. Poor - has many poor people inside. He acts poor in UN and South American meetings so he can get money. STFU GREECE U R IMPOSTER GO GET MONEY FROM KEBAB, STUPID!! Relationships I am going to start with South American then North America, going to Europe. Uruguay - Was into wars and stuff but now has good relationships. Both countries are like each other for vacation. Argentina - Still hate each other I do not know why. Brazil - President gave free electricity to Paraguay farms and other stuff. They are getting their relationships into good friendships. Bolivia - These two are nice to each other. After Paraguayan War, Bolivia sent food and aids to Paraguay. Bolivia did not care when Paraguay captured some southern parts of him. Mexico - Almost nothing in common. No known countryball hates spicy food more than Paraguayball. He covets Mexicoball's nice beaches though. USA - Good friend. Gave tanks, planes, helicopters MIERDA STUFF US, YOU GIB ME 1944 TANKS. I REALLY HOPE YOU GIVE ME ABRAHAM TANK AFTER YUO BUY STUPID ALTAY TANK FROM KEBAB!! and weapons. He also helped out with the coups. Spain - Mama. Killed his father. Who cares? He got laid. Portugal - Uncle. I HAYTE YUO STUPID UNCLE YUO MAKE BRAZIL THAT MAKE ME PU PI PU DIE IN RAPE MIERDA PUTA CYKA BLYADDD!!!! UK - UK gives money for vacation in Paraguayan lands. Russia - He gave tanks to Uruguay but did not to Paraguay. He hates him. He buy many steaks, much money iinto him because of Russia. Gallery The Triple Alliance.png The Paraguayan War.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Q2QibNB.png 8ioDL35.png koNAg3v.png WZYlGlb.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png TQ26En8.png FEGm8Pm.png LmLRn5a.jpg Category:Modern Countryball Category:Spanish speaking countryball Category:Countryballs Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Chocolate Category:Paraguay Category:Christian Category:Jungle Category:Independent Category:Landlocked Category:America Category:American Category:South America Category:Spanish Speaking Countryballs Category:Spanissh Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Category:Guaraní Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Irrelevant Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Stronk Category:Small Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Latin Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Lover